falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Sink
}} "Metallic Monks" The Sink is a location in the Big MT in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Located at the top of the Big MT dome, it provides player housing, as well as a place to purchase items. Background Originally owned by Mobius, the Sink served as a testbed for several personality subroutines. Mobius removed the personality chips, disabling many of the various functions of its modules. After a heated argument with Mobius, Klein took the chips and tossed them off the Sink's balcony. Various staff members working in Big Mountain later recovered the chips and stored them in different areas of the facility. As the Courier progresses, they can find the backup holotapes, making the modules fully functional. Layout The Sink consists of five rooms connected to a central hub containing the Sink Central Intelligence Unit, Book Chute and the Sink Auto-Doc. It contains a workbench and a reloading bench with a crate beside it, and lockers above each of them. The main entrance foyer contains both a Nuka-Cola vending machine and a Sunset Sarsaparilla vending machine along with exits to the Think Tank and Big MT. A small agricultural room contains a refrigerator, electric hot plate, the biological research station, and space for growing plants. A large living room consists of a couch and table overlooking a large screen displaying a loop of the Old World Blues opening slideshow. Toaster sits on a table in the corner alongside Light Switch 01 which is mounted on the wall. The bedroom is equipped with a queen-sized bed, a set of lockers, a chest, a footlocker), a safe, and several shelves. Additionally, Muggy's original spawn location is in the corner and Light Switch 02 is located here to the left of the door leading to the living room. Behind a door, initially locked at the beginning of Old World Blues, sits a set of tanks that hold the Courier's brain, spine, and heart if they are currently removed. Upgrades The Sink can be upgraded by finding back-up personality holotapes scattered around the Big MT. Many appliances are available for reactivation and upgrading, including: Sink Auto-Doc The Auto-Doc in the Sink is a far superior model to other Auto-Docs, because of its multiple functions. It is the only object that offers cosmetic surgery, as well as several, although pricey, implants after finding them in the Big MT. The Auto-Doc can also heal the Courier fully, including removing all radiation and addictions. It can also restyle hair, being the only other NPC that can apart from Sergio. Biological research station The biological research station is the mojo mac-daddy of all things agricultural. It has the ability to clone any dried plants found in seed bags in the Big Empty and also can process other plant matter into Salient Green, the green goo that can create most plants when accessed at a campfire or hotplate. Blind Diode Jefferson The musicless jukebox in the Sink is the upgrade hub of all things pertaining to the sonic emitter. After finding holotapes with certain frequencies in the Big Empty, Jefferson can tune any sonic emitter to that frequency, giving the pistol different and unique properties. Book Chute The Book Chute is a Communist-hating destroyer of knowledge. It plans to destroy all things that resemble knowledge, and all things which might aid in independent thought, such as pencils. After its upgrades, it can break down any pre-War book, clean or destroyed, into blank books. It can also break pencils into lead and scrap metal, as well as clipboards into duct tape and scrap metal. Light Switch 01 Light Switch 01 is found in the room next to the Toaster and has a more laid back personality than Light Switch 02. Its second upgrade provides the option for lighting that raises Intelligence, Science and Repair skills for twelve hours after exposure. Light Switch 02 Light Switch 02 is located in the Bedroom area and possesses an expressed hatred towards Light Switch 01 for its professed superiority of larger processors. Its upgrade provides the option for lighting that raises Charisma, Barter, and Speech for twelve hours after exposure. Muggy A miniature Securitron that has an addiction to all things relating to dishware, cups, and especially mugs. Its second upgrade allows it to create a small supply of energy cells, scrap electronics and other things once every day. Sink The actual, water basin-associated sink in the Sink is a germaphobe that acts as a source of clean water, and after being upgraded, can fill up an empty bottle (empty Nuka-Cola bottle, milk bottle, etc.) with water turning it into purified water. Sink Central Intelligence Unit The Central Intelligence Unit acts as the hub for all the appliances in the Sink. It can turn on or off the personalities in the area, leaving them to function in a quieter state. It also acts as the snobbish merchant and repairer of goods and sells certain mods for weapons after their holotapes are found. It does restock items like other merchants, although only after three days inside the Big MT. Toaster An evil toaster with aspirations of a second Armageddon which can make plain Saturnite fists into the super-heated. It can also rip apart other small appliances such as cameras, irons, hot plates, and even other toasters, into their basic components, acting as a source of energy cells and scrap materials for the workbench or reloading bench. Notes * After meeting with Dr. Klein and the other researchers, the Sink becomes a home for the player character and can be upgraded with holotapes found throughout the Big MT. * The music that plays inside the Sink is the Lost Hills theme of Fallout (named "Metallic Monks" in the Fallout soundtrack), which is the same music that can be heard at the Strip North Gate and throughout Freeside. * All storage containers in the Sink are safe to store equipment. * The Sink has no bathroom. * There are storage cabinets mounted in the walls above the crafting and reloading benches containing some basic components. They are horizontal and very easy to miss. * There is a map in the central room that shows most of the locations in the Big MT; remarkably similar to the one seen near the end of Fallout 3 while searching for the G.E.C.K. showing the locations of all the vaults in the D.C. area. * There is a chart on the wall displaying all upgrades made to the stealth suit Mk II. * In the Sink bedroom, there is a Securitron blueprint above Muggy's original position and a movie poster for "RALPHIE," which depicts an eyebot on a similar long journey to that of ED-E's. * There is a dead Followers doctor at the base of the tower, wearing a Followers lab coat and carrying some stimpaks. * The force field in front of the balcony can be disabled by shooting it with an upgraded sonic emitter, but the player character still cannot climb or jump off the balcony onto the roofs below. It is difficult, but occasionally possible, to snipe from the balcony. ** There are sometimes lobotomites moving around on the ground below that are visible from the balcony, however, it is extremely difficult to shoot at them. Despite its appearance, the balcony railing blocks bullets, and it is almost impossible to get high enough to shoot over the railing without jumping and shooting in mid-air. * The brain tank's name will turn red when in sneak mode as if one was about to pickpocket a non-player character. This can happen even when the brain is not present in the tank. * Note that if one chooses the Sink as their main base with companions in their company, they will have to be dismissed every time the transportalponder is used. * After defeating the Think Tank at the conclusion of Old World Blues, The Sink appliances will cheer and offer some unique dialogue reflecting the Courier's victory. Appearances The Sink appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Bugs * Very rarely, when teleporting from the Mojave back to the balcony via the Big Mountain Transportalponder!, a few lobotomites may spawn on the balcony. * Attacking the brain tank using Melee Weapons or Unarmed weapons will cause it to become hostile, thus disallowing the player character to wait or sleep inside the Sink. Waiting for 3–4 days outside on the balcony will fix this, but may also cause it to move to another location in the Sink. * The force field on the balcony may not be present even at the beginning of the add-on. * The CIU in the Sink does not always give caps for the items that are sold. It is recommended that to save before any transactions in order to not lose the items to the CIU. * In the bedroom, on the right side of the bed, if an item such as a cup is dropped, it will roll "into" the ground and re-emerge in between the workbench and the exit to the observation area. * The CIU has a 32,000 cap level glitch. If one lets its cap total rise above 32,000, it will not let the total go below that level. It will still accept anything sold to it, but will not give caps if it will take the caps total below 32,000. It will also do this at 64,000. Using the buy/sell trick with a broken and a perfect item can work around this. * When exiting to the balcony, the game has a tendency to freeze as the player character moves closer to the eastern side. ** The best way to deal with this is to queue up the pause menu, wait for it to show up, and reload the last save. If it doesn't come up, the only other option is to restart the system. * In the room of the biological research station the white horsenettle plant will get stuck on an endless loop of flying through the ceiling, table and floor. * Also, perhaps because of this or killing the lobotomites from the balcony, an invisible lobotomite body may appear before the door to the Sink. * The "Smart Light" and "Mood Light" bonuses are applied to the player character only when they enter a dialogue with the light switch and toggle such light. So, after the light is toggled, when the bonuses passes, just re-entering the Sink and be exposed to the light won't be enough to get the bonuses again. ** In this case, to get again the bonuses of the light already toggled, it is needed to first toggle any other type of light (even normal light or lights off will work) and then toggle to the desired light again. Gallery TheSink-StandardLighting-OldWorldBlues.jpg|Standard lighting TheSink-SmartLighting-OldWorldBlues.jpg|Smart lights TheSink-MoodLighting-OldWorldBlues.jpg|Mood lights TheSink-Bedroom-OldWorldBlues.jpg|Bedroom TheSink-Couch-OldWorldBlues.jpg|Living room TheSink-BioRoom-OldWorldBlues.jpg|Biological research room The Sink Balcony.jpg|Sink balcony Category:Old World Blues locations de:Becken es:La Cloaca pl:Zlew ru:Умный Дом uk:Розумний Будинок